


Mundo

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaya estaba seguro de que estaba listo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundo

—¿Listo, Kirihara-kun?

Akaya asintió a la pregunta de Shiraishi y sin responder comenzó a caminar con su pasaporte en una mano y su maleta en la otra.

Estaba seguro de que lo estaba.

Se había esforzado al máximo en el campamento y se había ganado su lugar en este equipo, por lo que sin duda todos los demás también estaban de acuerdo.

Había llegado su momento y aunque no recordaba bien qué debía decir (algo parecido a "I an toris"; al menos creía que eso era lo que había dicho Yanagi) cuando le preguntaran algo en ese incomprensible idioma conocido como inglés, se sentía preparado para dejar el aeropuerto, conocer el mundo y hacerle saber a todos quién es Kirihara Akaya: el futuro número uno.


End file.
